PAWTale
by Shade552
Summary: After being freed from an experiment hosted by a rogue company, a band of 9 orphans try to start a new life for themselves. However, they soon find out there is more to the company then they realised. And they have to find everything out soon, especially if they want to avoid recapture. But to uncover things time forgot, you have to venture into the void...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The story you're about to view will contain spoilers for some major things in Undertale if you do not know what Undertale is (even though your are literally reading a crossover between Undertale and PAW Patrol) I highly recommend you go check it out. Undertale is a game best played blind. Also, there are spoilers for PAW Patrol, but I doubt anyone cares about that...**

* * *

…

….

….

….

…

….

…..Interesting….someone is interested in the tale….curious, aren't you?

Well, if you're so **DETERMINED** to hear it, it can't be helped. So, where do we begin you ask…? Simple, we begin from the beginning…

You see, once there was a power crisis...a power crisis in Adventure bay...Foggy bottom...and the kingdom of Barkingburg, they couldn't provide enough energy for the population, so their leaders meet together.

Serena Goodway, Ronald Humdinger, and the Old King and Queen of Barkingburg formed elected separate science companies, to help with the power crisis. Each covered a different field of energy.

Solar Ray: The ones that wished to use reusable and clean energy. They had been studying to great lengths to enter the elite teams that would be entrusted with energy management. Here's a fun fact, they were the main inspiration for Rocky's belief in recycling and sustainability.

SteelCo: They were the ones that believed that the method of recycling would not work, and that the best way to solve the problem is pumping more effort on to the factories that burned carbon into the air, saying that sustainability could come later.

Plane's Void: This company was…...interesting to say the least. They had made massive discoveries in the last couple decades, such as the existence of souls, and how the souls could have traits.

The traits are the following:

**Justice**: Have you ever felt a sense of rage when a wrongdoing has been done? A sense of indignation that the culprit got away? A desire to bring them to **justice**? You can thank this trait for that. Justice is a trait that has become more and more common over the years. Why do hero's fight? Why do they swear to do what they can to catch the criminal? Simple, for **justice**.

**Patience**: It's said that **patience** is a virtue. That it's something necessary to have, if you want to be successful. And that's true, well in my opinion anyway. You see, success doesn't always appear in half a minute. It could take years for massive success to happen. And people with the trait of **patience** can wait those years.

**Kindness**: Ah, a classic trait. The act of doing this for the benefit of others, for no price particularly. The fuel for those desires is this trait.** Kindness**, a trait wielded by people of goodwill, those who wish to help others. Unfortunately the trait of **Kindness** has become less and less common over the years.

**Bravery**: Ah yes, another important trait for a hero. Justice can be the desire to bring a criminal down, but what good is it without the will to do so? Without the bravery to do so? **Bravery** is the backbone to the will. A desire to step up, despite the odds…

**Integrity**: The trait that holds together goodwill and morale. People who will do the right thing, no matter what. A trait based of off what we believe is right and our will to stay true to them. It's also to be noted that someone with high amounts **integrity** and **kindness** is an ultimate healer, but that is a topic to discuss later.

**Perseverance**: The will to with stand anything, to never give up, even if the odds are backed against you. That is **perseverance**. This is one of the most powerful traits out of the bunch, but more on trait power later… **Perseverance** is one wielded by those that always bounce back from failure taking everything into their stride.

Determination: This one is...interesting. It's honestly difficult to say wether this can actually be considered a trait, or just a soul with excessive amounts of **determination**. What do I mean by this? Well every soul has **determination**, and then their primary trait. But these unique souls are filled mostly with **determination**, then the trait. Either way someone with a soul full of determination will never give in. Their will is near impossible to break, for the better or worse…

I will now also list the colors of the traits, you see every trait has a specific color that they glow:

**Patience: Cyan**

**Bravery: Orange**

**Integrity: Blue**

**Justice: Yellow**

**Perseverance: Purple**

**Determination: Red**

It's important to know that there are more soul colors out there, but that's not important for the beginning phases of our tale.

Now for our power scale, this will be the scale the measures the power of the souls in comparison to each other. Note that only these traits our being scaled and ranked. The rank is the following.

**Determination: 1**

**Perseverance: 2**

**Patience: 3**

**Bravery:4**

**Integrity:5**

**Justice:6**

**Kindness:7**

As a fun fact, you may have noticed that the stronger the will is, the higher the trait is. Take for instance, **determination**, as I have previously stated someone with determination as their soul trait has a near-indestructible will. And the second strongest trait is **perseverance**, which grants a person to keep going, to keep preserving, no matter what.

**Patience** is similar in that regard, a person with patience will have the will to wait. No matter how long it takes. **Bravery** is the will to step up, to defy fear, however due to the fact bravery can be hard to achieve, and can easily be drained away ranks it lower.

Next is **Integrity**, and the will to commit to your morals, and to do what you think is right. It isn't as grand as the others before it, but that does rank it above **justice**. **Justice** can be a simple desire, but without the will to commit it's all for nothing.

Finally, we have **kindness**. People with the trait of **kindness **don't have much will power, they tend to go with the follow, and don't really object that often. People with kindness are also often taken advantage of and manipulated easily.

Now that you have taken your crash course in souls, we are ready to move on.

Plane's Void had made another discovery, the void. A place where nothing exists, yet energy was everywhere. The planed to use that energy to supply massive amounts of electricity to places, they planned on harnessing power from the void using a device called the C.O.R.E

An acronym for:

a Connecter Of dimensions that Reroutes power and converts it into Energy.

Why they chose the simplified version of what the machine does and made an acronym out of it is beyond me... Moving on, people were impressed with Plane's Void's discoveries. It had everything they could have ever wanted! Efficiency, quantity, quality. But then...why was Plane's Void's plan's never used?

Simple time.

The C.O.R.E would take too long to be made, and thus Plane's Void competitors won. However, the leaders were so impressed by their finding they allowed them to continue, even funding them in fact.

However, the more they researched the more dark ideas formed from the higher-ups. Was it possible to weaponize soul traits? Could humans unlock greater knowledge from this? And of course...they had to find out. Even if it risked everything they worked for.

Shortly after the C.O.R.E was built, they requested funding for a new project. The leaders happily obliged, believing another great development could come from this...how wrong they were.

Plane's Void created a strategy for human testing, adopt a child (kidnapping would cause far too much trouble) and start trying to find a way to weaponize their traits. Children of all seven traits were adopted and used as test subjects.

At first, the scientists were kind enough, when the kid says 'enough' or wants to stop, they stop. The scientists would give them any food the craved, no matter the nutritional value at hand.

However, as time went on the scientists became more and more displeased and upset with the lack of research, and so did the higher-ups. So by a slow and steady pace, things started to become more and more unbearable.

The children would be monitored 24/7, and any emotional bonds that they formed would be exploited by the scientists, threats, punishing of the friend of the person that failed.

The kids would be pushed to their limits, sometimes tests wouldn't be stopped until the kid was badly hurt or passed out. And the food degraded as well, it went to the bare basics, the basic nutrients that their body needed. The rare dessert in case the performance was spectacular.

This process became lethal, and all seven of them died. And till this day, their souls linger on after death. Following our current batch of test subjects.

Speaking about our current batch: The science team adopted 9 more kids, our protagonists, if you may.

During this time the scientists had another breakthrough, magic, an ability to harness power from the soul and use it in many different ways, such as combat, cooking, healing, comfort to name a few.

This is where things started to reach critical levels, the children were pushed to their limits every day, barely given enough time to recover, or food. Forced to fight with each other, some times giving each other severe injuries.

The children, both living and dead watched with horror, but in the end. They could do nothing, if they tried they'd be tortured, so they had no choice but to watch on in horror. There was nothing they could to stop them...or so they thought.

One of the children, Sans, had enough. Through precision, skill, and planning, he created a plan with Asriel and a certain golden flower to take down Plane's Void. The details of how he did it are...irrelevant for the beginning phases of the story.

But I can tell you the basics, he hacked into one Plane's Void computers and saw their schedule, more specifically a meeting with a group they called the PAW Patrol. I don't think I need to tell you who they are.

The meeting was supposed to help keep their public reputation as clean as a diamond, so it was only fitting that the meeting would destroy their reputation.

The golden flower managed to create lots of distractions to lead them to the door and opened the door the dungeon of horrors and pushed them inside.

When they were in, the horrors they saw, it would forever stay in their heads. Children being forced to watch as one of their one were tortured, meanwhile, the scientists laughed.

The child begged them to stop, the children begged them to stop, but they didn't. And the world had seen enough. The police quickly busted into their HQ and put the entire place on lockdown.

To their dismay all the higher-ups and scientists had fled, leaving the basic low level employs. After a lengthy interrogation, it was ultimately decided that they were completely clueless on the matter. They were originally going to be arrested if it weren't for Sans intervening and stating that the lower employs were only apart of their basic operation and had nothing to do with what had transpired down there, and asked they be spared.

As for the children, many parents came forth and stated adoption was a good idea, saying that the children needed the love and attention that they were denied. Sans came up yet again, saying that they might refuse adoption, especially since it had the chance of separation, a chance even the most optimistic out of them didn't want to take, they'd grown very close throughout the entire thing.

But then another solution presented its self, Adventure Bay, why you ask? Well, it has to do with their laws regarding minors. In Adventure Bay, after a lengthy process, a child could own a house themselves and get the money required to hold down a job.

And while these laws are debated in the rest of the world, for the orphans it seemed like a golden opportunity. Sans, contacted Ryder and his pups, requesting help with refuge.

They more than happily obliged, a house was estimated built in 5 months, with all the basic requirements. If you're wondering where the money for the construction came from...it was apparently done for free, as an act of **kindness**.

Anyway, you now have all the basic information you will need to for the story, I will see you again when you need to know more.

* * *

Welcome to PAW Tale! The first fic that has ever tried to cross two elements from Undertale and PAW Patrol. What do I mean by this, well this is the first Undertale and PAW Patrol crossover in . (Believe me, I've checked) And I don't fail to see why. I mean how do you make a crossover between a Kid's show with talking animals that rescue people and a meta video game that involves skeletons, goats trying to adopt a child, kids that can murder entire civilizations, and the god of hyperdeath?

So to start things off, for a first fic where elements from Undertale and PAW Patrol crossover...let's start with something more understandable and easy to follow. This is where my personal AU comes in. PAWTale, (and before you ask, yes I searched in case the name was copyrighted.)

PAWTale is basically an AU, where our cast of favourite lovable monsters, were actually kids that were human test subjects. Through one of their experiments, they managed to give the kids magic. But our cast of lovable pups and ten-year-old owner come in and see torture happening in front of their own eyes, that's when the operation gets busted.

And then basically, the orphans are promised life on Adventure Bay by Mayor Goodway, and that's where our story begins.

Know, I know there are some of you disappointed by the fact that this wasn't really crossover between the actual Undertale and PAW Patrol, but I do plan on making one. (Later, because seriously, if you've seen my profile you know I've got an issue with writing more stories then I can finish.)

That's all I gotta say, tune in next time!


	2. First day

The Air Patroler hovered overseas, speeding to a new location. A new life. The waves collided against the water over and over, the occasional animal leaped from their liquid paradise to enter the realm of the calm breeze.

Sans let out a content sigh, he did it. He freed all of his friends, his own brother from a life's worth of torture. And now they speed towards a new life, one that awaited them with open arms. He glanced at his friends who sat with PAW Patrol, he could feel the excitement radiate of them.

They were all laughing, enjoying warm and cold drinks. Living like royalty, and he helped make that a reality. He gaze turned to his brother, who was listening in awe at the stories Marshall and Chase were telling him, ones about being a brave firefighter and police officer.

Sans smiled, he knew without a doubt his bro would try join the PAW Patrol, Papyrus always wants to help others, always looks out for others. The PAW Patrol would be the perfect job for him, and Sans would join him too.

Why? Well, he need's to look after his lil bro. The light of his life, the one person who would never fail to bring a smile to his face, to anyone's face.

He glanced at his friends, he had good idea about what they wanted to do. Toriel and Muffet were thinking of helping Mr. Porter out with his restaurant, after they learn the basics of baking. He was confident they'd be good at it, they had such a fondness of good food. The amount of passion they'd be willing to put in might surprise others, including him. But as long as they were happy, he didn't care.

Then their was Asgore, it was pretty obvious what he wanted to do. Gardening, his favorite hobby and passion. They way he talked about plants, and wanting to be the one that can grow plants and ensure they live in the best environment. Sans knew he'd do good.

Then there was Alphys and Undyne, He knew Alphys wanted to learn more about math and science, he could tell she was interested from the short lessons he occasionally gave her. She'd be a great scientist, he was sure of it.

Undyne would most likely try to join the PAW Patrol as well, her sense of justice could even overwhelm him at times. No doubt she'd want to bring criminals to justice.

Frisk might try school, she'd always been interested in it. She too, enjoyed the mini lessons. Or she may try helping Tori and Muffet, either one.

And for Asriel...well he was more than sure of the fact they'd continue their quantum-physics and quantum mechanics research. There was no denying that.

He let out a yawn and slumped down on his seat. Dang it...he was tired already? Didn't he sleep like four hours ago? His eyes grew heavier and heavier, he rapidly blinked to stay awake. _"You're tired again? Sans, didn't you sleep, like four hours ago?"_ He turned to stare at the cyan glowing specter of girl around his age, looking back at him with concern.

He glanced to the corner, and the other specters were visible. The poor kids who were test subjects before he and his friends, only he, Asriel, and a certain golden flower could see them. They went by the name of the trait they had, using their real name hurts to much for them. The only one of them that wishes to be called by her real name was the red specter, Chara.

"_I'm fine Patience, don't worry about it."_ He replied telepathically, she frowned at his response.

"_You don't look fine."_ Kindness said, looking at him with a concern drenched expression. He started blinking off again, he absently stared into the distance. The specters watched on in worry.

"Brother! Why don't you come join us!?" Papyrus called snapping him out his stupor, he glanced at him.

"Nah, I'm okay with being here." Papyrus frowned at his answer. Something a lot of people tend to do apparently.

"Don't be like that brother! This is a truly great moment! And the great Papyrus can't cherish it without his brother!" A small smile lit up on his face, yup. That's his bro, the one guy that can always make you feel special.

"Okay, okay. You win! I'm coming over!" He stood up, shrugging off any fatigue he had. From the corner of his eyes he saw Toriel looking at him with concern, looks like big sister bear was about to come out and play.

He sat down next to Papyrus, who offered him a hot chocolate. "Thanks Pap!" Papyrus gave proud nod, he glanced from the corner of his eye and saw Chara dripping black liquid from her eyes, which were pitch black, the other specters were sitting as far away as possible.

He smirked, he knew there was one thing going through her mind. Chocolate. Stifling a giggle, he drank the warm chocolaty liquid, the sweet taste covering his tongue entirely. He let out a content sigh when he finished.

He noticed Toriel scooting closer to him, he knew what she was about to ask. "Sans, are you alright? You seem pretty tired." He rolled his eyes. Guessed it.

"Yeah..I'm a little sleepy," as if to punctuate his point he let out a long yawn. Papyrus frowned.

"Sleepy? But brother, you only woke up about four hours ago!" Sans shrugged, yawning again.

"My exhaustion's been getting worse..." He trialed off when he saw the disapproving glare firmly embedded on Toriel's face.

"And you didn't tell me earlier because…?" Sans winced, he had a feeling she'd react like that. He sighed and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Tori, it's been...a long week." Toriel sighed and shot him a worried glance.

"Well not to worry, Sans is in the great Papyrus's care! He will make a speedy recovery in no time!" His brother struck a pose, eliciting giggles from the pups. He smiled fondly...yup that's his bro. The great Papyrus!

Braking came from the Air Patroler's driver, Robo-Dog. Ryder stood up, "I'll go see what it is." Sans looked out the window and noticed the plane flying lower, closer to the ground.

"Guy's were almost there!" Sans smiled, won't be long now. It's just a matter of a couple hours, then this nightmare could be put to rest, forever.

Sans approached a window, where he could see a landing pad with the PAW Patrol logo imprinted on it. The plane made a smooth landing, and the hatch opened, revealing a grassy hill, his friends jogged down and marveled at their surroundings, Sans slowly exited the plan.

The first thing he witnessed harsh light of the sun forcing it's down upon the world with heat, he took out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on his eyes and walked down. The hill they were on looked over the entire city, like a guardian.

Sans smiled._ How fitting_. There had to be some importance to this hill, there were more sensible places to put it, like in the center of the town. And yet they chose the towns' edge.

"Brother! Were going to our new home!" Sans smiled at Papyrus.

"Coming Pap."

XX

Here it stood, their new home. It was pretty close to the center of the town, that design detail was placed incase they needed help with something.

A four story house stood in front of them, with all the requirements they could ever ask for. Everybody else stood there marveling at the house. "Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Rubble suggested.

When they entered, they were greeted by a modern kitchen and living room, the others hurried and made their way in, Sans however, took a bit of detour.

In a blink of an eye he was on top of the house, he concentrated, and his left glowed a bright cyan before switching to a piercing yellow in less then a millisecond, and then loop returned to cyan and then back to yellow. His vision turned blue and various cyan dots popped up on the town. Shortcuts.

He grinned, this would make things a lot easier. His eyes reverted back to their normal black with white pupils, and in a blink of a second he was in the living room of their new home. He collapsed on the couch.

"Brother! Where are you!?" Sans rolled his eyes, he was gone for like a minute and his absence was already noticed.

"Down here Paps!" He called out, about a second later the said skeleton appeared. Papyrus sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Brother! Stop being so lazy! Now everyone's already chosen there rooms and there is only one left! (It's also on the top floor which is convenient because it's right next to mine.)" Sans rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"I'm fine with anything bro, anyway, show me where my room is." They head upstairs to the fourth floor, where two rooms resided, his room and Paps room. "This is your room!" He said pointing to the left.

He nodded and entered the room. It was pretty big and quite spacious, it was configured to his liking...yet. But he had better things to do. He grabbed his wallet and took out some money, a generous donation from people who pitied them and the PAW Patrol, they had up to 23,000 dollars, so they were stacked.

Sans sighed, that amount of money wouldn't last forever, they needed jobs. But that could be dealt with later, for now, food is what's most important.

In a blink he arrived at Mr. Porters, a small restaurant in the middle of town, it was also classed the best, despite only being run by one person. Speaking of said person. "Oh hello Sans! You're here quite quickly, I thought it'd take longer for you to adjust."

"Eh, we needed something to eat." He shrugged, Mr. Porter nodded in understanding, before getting him a menu.

"So, what would you like?" Sans scanned the paper throughly for things he and his friends may enjoy, and he found them.

"Can I have one pasta, a butterscotch and a cinnamon pie, some rice with curry, one plate of noddles and a hotdog with fries." Mr. Porter wrote his order down.

"I assume this is for all of your friends?" A quick nod confirmed his suspicions, Mr. Porter smiled at the boy.

"Y'know, you're one special kid, looking out for others." Sans chuckled.

"Hey, someone's gotta get stuff done while everyone else is taking a town tour." He shrugged, Mr Porter, chuckled and left to start cooking. He got out his phone and texted Paps _"__gone out to get some goods, see ya at lunch."_ When he looked up he was greeted with the face of Chara, who was leaking the black liquid again.

"_Why didn't you order chocolate?"_ She asked in bone chilling voice, Sans shrugged, but before he could answer, Kindness popped up.

"_Are you crazy!? You know how unhealthy chocolate is!?"_ Chara turned to look with at her with a creepy smile.

"_But it tastes delicious!"_ She said in a playful whine, Sans could guess the others were here, just hiding. He was surprised Kindness was the one that retorted against Chara, and not Bravery...well she was a former chef, so that could explain the rage.

Their argument continued for sometime, and all that time Sans wondered if Kindness knew that giving up was the only logical thing to do. Especially since Chara's soul trait was determination. He sat there for awhile, playing games on his phone, until Mr. Porter came back.

"Here ya go!" He said handing him the food, he got out his wallet to pay, before Mr. Porter stopped him.

"Kid, consider this a 'Welcome to Adventure Bay special' and as such, it's for free." Sans immediately tried to protest.

"B-but-!"

"No buts, I'm not negotiating on this." Sans sighed in defeat.

"Thanks Mr. Porter." The chef smiled.

"Don't mention it." Sans got out his phone and texted the others to come to Mr. Porters. About a minute later, they came.

"Hey Sans, you doing okay?" Toriel asked, Sans rolled his eyes, such a Tori thing to say.

"I'm good Tori, even though the idea of sleep sounds inter-_resting, _I think it's best I stay awake." Toriel and Alphys giggled at the pun while everyone else groaned.

"Uggggghhhhhhhhh! Brother! Why must you ruin the occasion with one of your puns!?" Sans shrugged.

"Dunno Paps, the idea of sleep was to inter-_resting_ to pass up. I mean, sleeping come's naturally to me, I could do it with my _eyes closed_." Toriel and Alphys burst into a giggling fit while everyone else groaned.

"So, you ordered this for us?" Asgore asked, quickly changing the subject. Sans let out a quick nod.

"Awww~! That's so nice of you!" Frisk commented. Sans shrugged.

"Someone's gotta make sure we eat." He commented, the sat down and began dinning. Papyrus took the pasta, Toriel and Muffet dinned on the exquisite pies and Asgore and Undyne had fun with the rice and curry, he was pretty sure it was nearly done in ten minutes. Alphys had been enjoying her noodles and Frisk instantly took the bowl of french fries, much to everyone's (except Sans's) dismay.

"Frisk! You can't just keep eating french fires! They are not good for you!" Papyrus chided, a disapproving look on his face, the same look that was on everybody else's face. (except Sans)

Frisk pouted, "no fair! Sans ordered them for me." And just like that, all eyes were on the young boy, who simply shrugged.

"As long as she's eating something it's nothing to _fry_ her eating habits for." Toriel giggles again, despite the tense situation, meanwhile everybody else groaned.

"Sans! Do not attempt to defuse this serious matter with one of your terrible jokes!" Papyrus chided, Asgore sighed and intervened.

"Papyrus, don't add more fuel to the wild fire." Sans did a headcount and noticed a certain someone missing.

"Where's Asriel?"

Toriel frowned and sighed. "He insisted on setting up his room instead of coming to eat." Sans lightly frowned, feeling a pang of guilt hit his chest.

One of these days, they're going to learn. Learn everything that he and Asriel kept from them, and when that day comes, would they still accept him? He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Papyrus lightly prodding his shoulders.

"Sans!" Said person let out a startled yelp. He jolted and looked at his bro, who was visibly concerned. He forced a smile.

"Yep, I'm good." He finished his hotdog, and got up. "I'm gonna go check up on Azzy! Be right back." He walked onto the street before appearing in the living room of the house.

"Asriel?" He called out. Moments later, the boy showed himself.

"Hi Sans, how was lunch at Porters?" He shrugged.

"Pretty good." He replied. He noticed a very certain golden flower, In a flower pot, grumpily staring at the window. He giggled a little.

"F-Flowey?!" He said in between his giggling fit. The Flower sighed grumpily.

"Laugh all you want trash bag! Just rub in the pain of my existence in, why don't ya!" The golden flower hissed. That pushed Sans to the edge.

He burst out laughing, much to the annoyance of Flowey. After he calmed down, Asriel said. "As funny as it is, it is necessary, we wouldn't want Flowey running rampant across the city, plus this way, it would be easier to keep up the disguise of a normal flower," when the term, disguise was mentioned, Sans' mood soured.

"Hey Azzy, can I ask you question?"

"Sure."

"Is hiding all of this from the others, really the right thing to do? I mean, we've lied to them about a lot, and eventually, the truth is going to come out one day. How do you think they're going to react?" Asriel sighed, guessing what Sans was trying to imply.

"You're worried about rejection from the others, aren't you?" A quiet nod conformed his suspicions. He sighed again. "Sans, when they do find out, they are going to be mad, but I doubt they'd hate us. I mean could you imagine Papyrus hating you? It's an absurd idea!"

"Asriel, Papyrus is an easy example, he'd give anybody a chance, no matter what they did! But what about the others…?" Asriel stayed quiet for a moment.

"Sans, after everything we've been through together, do you really think a bunch of secrets is going to be the end our friendships. It would take a lot more than that to break us up, so just chill okay. No point on getting worked up on a future event."

"I guess your right..." Uncertainty showed in Sans voice. Asriel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you go take some rest? You look pretty tired." He had a point, sleep had been constantly nagging at him, perhaps he actually needed it. He teleported into his room and changed in to his pajamas, and slumped down on the bed.

Thoughts constantly nagged at him, like jobs for money. His and Asriel's research, the tons of unfinished business that he had behind him...he buried his head deeper in his pillow.

Eventually, sleep won out. His eyes became too heavy to keep open, he closed them and fell into a dreamless slumber...


End file.
